Archive '04: Stupid Girl
by Escaflowne Angel
Summary: Archived from 2004: Jou has to live in a world without the one he loves most... and he vows revenge on the one who took him away. SJ


Ok... heres a new songfic for yall.... a songfic to Stupid girl from Cold.... yea i know i already used the song in The Reason but that wasnt a song fic!!!!

Here we go!!!

* * *

Stupid Girl

* * *

_Wanna love ya  
Wanna bug ya  
Wanna squeeze ya  
Stupid girl_

The streets of Domino, about as barren as the docks, the bodies of several victims of a drive by shooting the only evidence that something actually lived there at one time. Most people shyed away from that side of town, due to the increase of crime and mass murder. But one certian blonde wasnt about to run away.

His loved one had been a victim as well....

_Wanna touch ya...  
Wanna take ya...  
Wanna shut ya..  
Stupid girl_

Tears threatened to fall as the memories of that day played back in his mind, and he relived the horror of watching as they took his life so easily.... so simply.

So cold...

Oh how he wanted them to pay, to feel the pain he was feeling, to live his own nightmare, and maybe even have to live with it the rest of their lives. They killed so mercilessly....and they didnt care who they killed....

This time, they had killed the wrong person...

_I...  
Cant...  
Take...  
This...  
Born...  
To...  
Break...  
This..._

**flashback (boy dont we all love these...)**

The same street, a new resteraunt had opened up, and a certian CEO was taking his puppy to it... on a date... and to ask him something that he had had on his mind since he first fell in love with him.

Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya had been going out for over 2 years now, and had grown to love each other more than amything. Jou's father was in jail and Mokuba was in collage now (no! seto and jou arnt 30!!! its a story!!! they are stil 19)

"Hey Jou...?" Seto said as he took off the blindfold that obscured Jou's vision. He smiles lovingly at the blonde and sat back down as he watched his puppy look around the resteraunt.

"Oh WOW! This place is beautiful!" Jou exclaimed as he continued looking around.

"Hey... uhm... Jou....."

"Hmm?" Jou turned back to Seto.

"Well... theres something I've been wanting to ask you for a while... " Seto's hand fidgeted in his pocket as it played with a small black box.

"Huh? What is it?"

" Well.. I-" But seto was interuppted by the sounds of gunshots further down the streets. "What the..." He looked out the window and stared in a sort of horror as the drive by shooters made their first drive by shooting that got them such a nasty reputation. "Oh god..." Seto muttered as he tackled Jou to the ground. "GET DOWN!" he yelled as the glass behind them shattered into thousands of little peices and gunshots flew through the broken window. Unfortunatly, one of the larger peices of the glass fell right onto seto's back and cut down to his spine as one of the gunshots hit him on the upper neck. His blood spilled onto the floor as he lay on top of Jou protectivly, wincing in pain at the newfound wounds.

His last words were "I love you, Jou" before life faded from him, and his eyes went dull, and lifeless, and the small black box fell out of his pocket and onto the floor next to Jou.

**End flashback**

_She's going away,  
She's going away,  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
She's going away,  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl...  
Stupid girl..._

Jou couldent hold back the tears anymore, and they fell freely down his cheeks as he walked along that same road. His eyes darted over to the broken window of the resteraunt he went to that day. Seto's blood still stained the once porcilen white tile floors. Jou choked back a sob.

"Seto..."

_I'm a loner,  
I'm a loser,  
I'm a winner,  
In my mind._

His fist clenched by his side as he fingered the gun in his pocket, vowing to himself that he would kill whoever did this to him. He would show no mercy, just like they hadnt shown him any mercy that day. Oh how he hated them, hated them more than anything else in the world. He looked down at his hand and stared at the beautiful gold ring, with the 6 little diamons surrounding the one big one in the middle. He clenched his eyes shut and continued moving forward.

"I miss you so much..."

_I'm a bad one,  
I'm a good one,  
I'm a sick one,  
With a smile_

He came to the cemetary, and stared at the gates, covered in vines and a spiderweb in the corner. It took him everything to not just run inside and throw himself apon Seto's grave and cry.He loved him with all his heart... and they took him away from him....

"S...Seto.... I love you... god.... why did you leave me...?"

_I....  
Cant...  
Take...  
This...  
Born...  
To...  
Break...  
This...._

He came apon the elegid hide out of the drive by shooters, and his heart went numb.

It felt so....dead....and Jou didnt like it. He took a deep breath and knocked on the big wooden door.

_She's going away,  
She's going away,  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
She's going away,  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl...  
Stupid girl..._

He waited impatiently for someone to answer, and when noone did, he took the liberty of letting himself in.

_Stupid girl...  
Stupid girl...  
Stupid girl...  
Stupid girl...._

_Woah...  
Oh oh oh....  
Woah oh oh...  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh.....  
Woah...  
Oh oh oh....  
Woah oh oh...  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh...._

His heart clenched as he walked through the dark halls, hating the feel of the place.

It brought back so many memories he wished he could forget. He sobbed slightly and continued.

And his effort in the search payed off, as he found the drive by shooters, sitting on the ground and watching T.V...........

Unaware...

_She's going away,  
She's going away,  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
She's going away,  
What's wrong with my life today?  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
She's going away,  
What's wrong with my life today?_

Jou grinned maliciously as he pulled out the gun, kissing the barrell quickly before putting a silencer on it, and pointing it through the crack of the door quietly.

And pulled the trigger.

4 men went down with bullet holes in their heads as he took off the silencer and busted in, the only one left being the leader.

Jou sobbed as he pointed the gun at the head of the last one. "This is for destroying my life you son of a BITCH!" And with that, he shot the gun, and the bullet went right through the man's head.

_Stupid girl...  
Stupid girl..._

Tears flowed freely from Jou's eyes as he slumped to the ground, having done what he had promised, and finding no more use for life. He sobbed as he brought the gun up to his own head.

"Seto.... I'm coming for you.... please wait for me..."

_Stupid girl...  
Stupid girl..._

And the gun went off.....

* * *

END

* * *

WAAAAH!!! bawls watchall think?I liked it... yet I cried the entire timeI wrote it x.x!!! DAMN YOU YOU STUPID DRIVE BY SHOOTERS!! 

Anyways...

READ AND REVIEW!!! AND BITCH IF I DONT POST IN A WHILE XDDD!!


End file.
